The Internet and other networked computers have dramatically changed the way in which digitized assets such as music, films, books, documents and streams, referred to herein as content, are produced, distributed and consumed. For example, downloading content from the Internet has gained widespread acceptance among computer-savvy users because it provides immediate access to content without requiring a trip to a store to purchase physical media containing the content such as a CD or a DVD. However, due to the ease with which content can be downloaded, owners of commercially valuable content are very reluctant to place content on the network in the absence of adequate safeguards for fear that the content would be pirated and used unlawfully.
However, as the market for commercial content evolves and as owners of valuable content explore ways to enable different business models for content distribution to end-users, increasingly the publishers are motivated to place high premium, high-valued content on the networks despite the potential for piracy and unlawful use. In this regard, the publishers are encouraged by the availability of various e-commerce systems capable of encrypting the content in a format that is secure for distribution to licensed end-users. In these e-commerce systems, a critical component is digital rights management (DRM).
DRM is a set of technologies useable for protecting content while allowing the publisher of the content to maintain close contact with end-users. With DRM technology, content is encrypted in a format that allows only for a licensed user to access the content. Generally, access is provided by a decryption key obtained from the publisher under a license. With DRM technology, publishers can place content on the network with some assurance that the content will be secure and that its distribution and sales will be properly administered.
In general, a publisher creates media content using an unencrypted format, e.g. CODEC. The publisher then selects a particular DRM system and its associated encryption key and algorithms for encrypting the content and information associated with the content. For example, the encrypted content is packaged in a meta-data format that includes a reference to a license agreement that authorizes distribution of the content to a licensed end-user. For the end-user to access the DRM-protected content, he must use a DRM-enforcing playback software key obtained from the referenced license.
Presently, many commercial products embodying DRM-protection methods are available for use in protecting content. A common goal of these methods is to provide protection in accordance with rights granted under a license by the publisher of the content. In protecting and distributing content, there is an intricate framework connecting the content with the management of the content including the use of encryption keys, authentication methods, end-user identity, device identity, payment and other electronic commerce functions. Several DRM vendors including IBM, Intertrust, Microsoft and Cisco have published portions of their DRM framework presumably to encourage widespread use of these proprietary DRM-protection methods.
A problem arising with the proliferation of proprietary DRM-protection methods is that since the methods are not based on any common DRM standard, content protected by one DRM method usually cannot be accessed by anther DRM method. This incompatibility has led to a significant fragmentation in the market with the result that publishers and end-users, interested in publicizing protected content as widely as possible are left with an unattractive set of choices.
One possible choice is for the end-users to become familiar with several of DRM-protection methods in anticipation that they will purchase a variety of DRM-protected content; alternatively, the publishers could publish the content under several DRM-encrypting formats in the hope that such coverage be adequate for their target markets. Yet another possibility is that, by consensus the vendors will cooperate to develop DRM-based products that comply with a common DRM standard.
In the present competitive environment it is not likely that a common DRM standard will be evolve in view of the perception that each vendor, besides providing the DRM product, is also seen to be providing a partnering services to assist the publishers to market the content in a target market. For example, in marketing protected content, one DRM vendor may be perceived as more desirable by a publisher because that vendor provides a good design choice for high-value lower-volume content; similarly, another vendor may be perceived as more desirable because it provides good a design choice for low-value higher-volume content for another target market.
Accordingly, in protecting content on computer networks, there is a need for a better way to allow for interoperability such that content protected by a DRM format can be accessed and used under another DRM format without jeopardizing the rights of the publisher, or diminishing the obligations of the end-user.